Every little thing about you
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Em seu 25º aniversário, Hibari celebra os anos que fizeram parte de seu passado e, principalmente, a pessoa que se tornou muito mais importante que sua própria vida.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem a Amano Akira;  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
- Capa da fanfic: pixiv

* * *

**Every little thing about you**

Ele queria retirar o telefone da tomada, mas sabia que tal atitude não lhe acarretaria nenhum benefício pessoal, pelo contrário, faria com que somente precisasse aguentar o toque de seu celular, embora o hino do colégio Namimori sempre soasse agradável aos seus ouvidos. _Herbívoros inúteis. Todo ano é a mesma coisa. Quando essa gentalha aprenderá que eu não sou um deles? Que não faço a mínima questão de tê-los em minha vida?_

A tentação, ainda que grande e quase assassina, não foi capaz de abatê-lo e Hibari precisou apenas atender ao telefone uma única vez para calar aqueles que o importunavam. A pessoa do outro lado gaguejou e andou em círculos até ouvir uma resposta carregada de arrogância e desdém, que dizia claramente que a próxima ligação seria ignorada. Uma segunda significaria dor física e, se por mero acaso houvesse uma terceira, ele certamente não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi desculpou-se e o telefone não voltou a tocar.

Aquele cinco de maio havia amanhecido ensolarado e parcialmente quente. A primavera se alastrava por todos os cantos e em muitas manhãs o inverno não passava de lembrança. Não havia o frio cortante capaz de corar as bochechas; as pilhas de neve que se formavam pelas calçadas e serviam como armadilhas para aqueles que adoravam longas caminhadas, e, principalmente, o céu nublado e sem vida que tornava o templo ainda mais solitário quando não havia ninguém em seus corredores além do dono.

Hibari estava sentado em uma confortável almofada de frente à porta aberta da sala de estar. Daquele ângulo era fácil ver seu vasto jardim, as formosas macieiras e as flores que davam vida e cor àquela área. Os pássaros cantavam e borboletas dançavam como se a natureza conspirasse para que o dia fosse o mais agradável possível; a temperatura era ideal para se andar tranquilamente de kimono sem necessitar de tecidos mais grossos ou finos.

O visor do aparelho celular piscou e os olhos negros pousaram no objeto. O hino do colégio Namimori ressoou após alguns instantes e os pálidos e delgados dedos tatearam a tela e aceitaram a ligação. Ele jamais se acostumaria àqueles aparelhos modernosos e cheios de tecnologia, porém, fora um presente e se havia algo que aquela pessoa detestava era uma desfeita.

"KYOUYA~!"

O celular foi afastado do ouvido assim que o nome ecoou. A veia em sua testa tremeu e o moreno precisou se controlar para não encerrar a ligação.

"Mantenha o tom de voz baixo ou desligarei o telefone."

"Desculpe, desculpe!" O sotaque tornava as palavras estranhamente charmosas. "Eu liguei apenas para avisar que já estou a caminho, mais especificamente nas escadarias do templo."

"Então não havia necessidade para ligações. Eu vou desligar."

"N-Não, Kyouya!" Dino apressou-se. "Deixe-me ouvir sua voz até que eu possa vê-lo com meus próprios olhos. Faz algumas semanas e eu estava com saudades, nee?"

O polegar dançou sobre a tela, no entanto, ele não teve coragem de encerrar a ligação.

A respiração do outro lado era desigual e era possível ouvir os sons que vinham do jardim na altura da escadaria. O louro voltou a falar, provavelmente percebendo que seu pedido não seria rejeitado. Ele mencionou sua viagem e o hotel em que estivera naquele começo de manhã.

Os Cavallone sempre fechavam um caríssimo hotel quando vinham ao Japão, embora o Chefe da Família se hospedasse em outro lugar. Suas malas foram trazidas há algumas horas e as roupas colocadas em seu lado do guarda-roupa. _Eu tive tempo, somente isso. _

O italiano elogiava o jardim, citando a limpeza do pátio e falando sobre o céu azul e a agradável temperatura. Cada passo era pontuado e, assim que pisou no corredor externo de madeira, seu tom de voz tornou-se mais baixo e rouco.

"Sabe, Kyouya, em momentos como esse eu gostaria de ser uma pessoa comum. Sem responsabilidades ou cobranças, apenas um homem que gostaria de passar o restante de seus dias ao lado do amor de sua vida. Eu realmente odeio essa distância."

Não houve resposta.

O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se apertar o aparelho celular e os lábios se entreabriram, mesmo que impossibilitados de oferecerem palavra que se equiparasse àquela genuína confissão.

Dino sempre foi eloquente e o dom da oratória não era utilizado exclusivamente em seus discursos profissionais. Quando estavam sozinhos, seus mais sinceros sentimentos eram proferidos sem o menor pudor, fazendo-o sentir-se a pessoa mais amada e desejada da face da Terra.

"Se você estava com tanta saudade, então se apresse." Ele abaixou os olhos negros. Seu coração batia rápido. "Eu já esperei demais."

A pessoa do outro lado da linha riu baixo e o corredor tornou-se barulhento. Os passos eram ouvidos à distância e Hibari suspirou, erguendo-se de sua almofada e batendo o kimono com a mão livre. A claridade que vinha do jardim foi sobreposta por uma alta sombra que respirava com dificuldade. Os caros mocassins foram retirados com os próprios pés e de maneira desajeitada, e ele teve tempo somente de erguer os olhos.

O telefone caiu sobre a almofada enquanto dois braços fortes o envolviam em um apertado e necessitado abraço. Os lábios experientes procuraram os seus e a língua invadiu sua boca sem permissão, vasculhando os cantos e fazendo com que os músculos de seu corpo relaxassem.

O beijo foi longo e profundo, como todos os que trocavam. As mãos apertavam a camisa social azul-clara, sentindo as costas bem torneadas, cujas formas as pontas de seus dedos conheciam bem, especialmente nos momentos de luxúria e prazer. Dino riu no meio da carícia, abrindo os grandes olhos cor de mel e oferecendo um de seus melhores sorrisos.

"Tadaima, Kyouya~"

A mão fechou-se em forma de punho e acertou o estômago do louro em um único golpe, que caiu de joelhos e abraçando a barriga enquanto perguntava o porquê de ter recebido tal tratamento depois do beijo.

"Vocês estrangeiros nunca aprendem." Hibari ajeitou o kimono e deu as costas. Seu rosto estava absurdamente corado. "O cumprimento vem antes de qualquer coisa."

O italiano deitou-se no chão de madeira, esticando a mão e implorando por ajuda. O moreno, por sua vez, apenas afastou-se do cômodo o suficiente para que suas emoções não fossem vistas. _Quase três semanas. Nós já ficamos separados por mais tempo, porém, dessa vez é diferente._

Ele tentava não deixar que certos pensamentos ditassem seus sentimentos, contudo, era difícil. Intimamente Hibari sabia que os anos tornariam aquela distância cada vez mais difícil a ponto de colocar em jogo a relação que tinham.

_Chegará o momento em que estaremos tanto tempo afastados que os dias passados juntos se tornarão meras lembranças. _Os pés pararam de andar e ele tocou a parede de madeira do corredor. A voz chorosa de Dino já não era mais ouvida e aquela momentânea solidão fez seus lábios se tornarem uma fina linha. Aquela conversa chegaria, eventualmente, mas não naquele dia.

Era seu 25º aniversário, ainda que tudo o que ele lembrasse fosse que, há uma década, quando conheceu Dino, ele sentiu-se vivo pela primeira vez.

**x**

Os sons vindos da cozinha pareciam uma sinfonia de panelas, colheres e gemidos de dor.

Hibari permanecia imóvel, ajoelhado em sua almofada e degustando uma deliciosa xícara de chá. Os olhos fitavam o jardim e por alguns minutos ele se concentrou na incrível tarefa de não fazer absolutamente nada. _Ele disse que cuidaria do almoço e que eu deveria apenas descansar. _

Intimamente o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que deixá-lo sozinho em um cômodo com facas, copos e objetos cortantes e quebráveis era um risco enorme, entretanto, se um Dino desastrado já era irritante, quem diria uma versão com coragem o suficiente para expulsá-lo da cozinha.

Hibari parou na entrada do cômodo, cansado de esperar enquanto sua cozinha era destruída. Havia molho de tomate pelo chão, na pia e boa parte do fogão. O micro-ondas possuía marcas de digitais vermelhas e a bagunça era generalizada: panelas, potes e ingredientes. _Há necessidade de tudo isso para uma simples macarronada com almôndegas? _Seus olhos tornaram-se pequeninos e fitaram imediatamente aquele que mexia o molho de tomate.

"Está quase pronto, Kyouya," o louro mantinha-se de costas e, como de costume, notara sua presença, "você poderia ter esperado na sala."

"E para quê? Para voltar e ver minha cozinha destruída?" Ele adentrou ao recinto, evitando as poças de molho de tomate.

"Eu prometo pagar por cada copo quebrado."

"Não me refiro ao dinheiro." O macarrão descansava no escorredor e alguns passos foram o bastante para oferecer uma boa olhada na panela e nas gordas almôndegas flutuantes.

O italiano riu e voltou sua atenção para o almoço. Hibari encostou-se à pia, cruzando os braços e tentando ignorar a sujeira em um dos cômodos favoritos da casa. Dino cantarolava uma canção de aniversário e aquela atitude chamou sua atenção e foi impossível não encará-lo com um pouco mais de afinco Ele vestia um conjunto social composto pela calça preta e uma camisa de manga longa azul-clara, que naquela manhã fora dobrada até a altura dos cotovelos.

Através da peça era possível ver os ombros largos e as costas bem definidas. As mãos eram grandes, todavia, seguravam a colher de pau com extrema facilidade. Os cabelos dourados estavam perfeitamente penteados e os outros traços, como grandes olhos cor de mel, nariz fino e lábios bem preenchidos completavam a maior obra de arte que ele já vira.

"Você quer ajudar?"

A pergunta o surpreendeu e o moreno virou o rosto. Não eram comuns os momentos em que ele se dava ao luxo de admirar seu amante, mas esses instantes geralmente aconteciam enquanto a outra parte dormia e não tinha tal conhecimento.

"Eu arrumarei a mesa."

O Guardião da Nuvem deixou a cozinha e seguiu para a sala de jantar. O cômodo ficava ao lado e era bem mobiliado para um templo japonês. Não havia mesas baixas ou cadeiras rentes ao chão. A mesa era larga e comportava facilmente seis cadeiras, embora somente duas fossem constantemente usadas. Aquele era o único local da casa que não possuía decoração oriental e a influência era totalmente de Dino.

Quando se mudou para o templo, após completar 19 anos, Hibari sabia que aquele cômodo denunciaria sua relação com o louro. Os quadros, os móveis e o clima eram diferentes, como se de repente ele entrasse em outra dimensão, um lugar paralelo à realidade que viviam. _Ele nunca gostou se comer em mesas baixas e sempre reclamou que as almofadas eram desconfortáveis._ Aquele conhecimento era prévio à mudança, então o moreno preferiu resolver o problema com uma mesa alta a passar o restante da vida escutando reclamações.

Havia certo exagero, claro, visto que Dino nunca fora o tipo reclamão. Intimamente Hibari não assumiria que gostava de agradá-lo vez ou outra, porém, aquela sala sempre o fazia lembrar-se de que, independente do quão longe estivessem, havia alguém importante o suficiente em sua vida para ganhar um espaço especial em uma casa em que poucos tinham o privilégio de entrar.

O vaso de flores foi retirado e colocado sobre a peça de madeira que ficava embaixo da janela e servia para guardar os jogos de mesa, pratos e talheres. Ele tinha tempo em mãos e completou a tarefa que lhe foi incumbida com a habitual perfeição. A voz de seu amante soou após alguns minutos, avisando que o almoço estava pronto.

Aquele foi definitivamente o sinal que o Guardião da Nuvem esperava, pois seus pés moveram-se apressados de volta à cozinha e ele suspirou aliviado ao chegar antes que Dino cogitasse carregar a travessa de macarronada. Um segundo atrasado e certamente o almoço teria caído ao chão quando aquele desastrado tropeçasse.

O louro sentou-se à mesa de jantar, colocando o guardanapo no colo e sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto observava-o trazer as taças e o vinho. Geralmente Hibari não se permitia beber durante o dia, no entanto, aquela era uma ocasião especial. O líquido avermelhado combinava com a toalha de mesa, e os olhos negros se apertaram ao ver a quantidade de comida servida em seu prato.

"Oi..."

"Eu colocarei mais depois que você comer, Kyouya." Dino servia-se com entusiasmo.

"Coloque mais almôndegas no meu prato ou eu juro que te morderei até a morte!"

"Eu não posso fazer isso," o italiano fingiu seriedade, "duas almôndegas são suficientes, não? E eu sei que se permitir você comerá somente a carne e não tocará no macarrão que fiz com tanto amor e carinho~"

"Você não fez o macarrão. Ele veio pronto." Hibari apertou os olhos. Duas almôndegas? Aquilo era uma afronta!

Dino não retrucou, contudo, afastou a travessa de macarronada o bastante para que os braços do moreno não conseguissem tocá-la. Ele levou a mão até o kimono, soltando um baixo "tsk" ao se dar conta de que estava sem seu par de tonfas. Aquela realização pareceu ter subido à cabeça do louro, que pareceu muito mais confiante por ter certeza de que não seria mordido até a morte, pelo menos com acessórios.

O tempero da macarronada era rico, ainda que não tão salgado ou picante. O gosto das ervas era facilmente identificável nas almôndegas, que estavam tenras e saborosas. A escolha do vinho fora excelente e Hibari precisou reconhecer, intimamente, claro, que aquela era sem dúvidas a melhor refeição que tivera em semanas. _Ele é um idiota. Mas um idiota que sabe cozinhar._

As refeições entre eles eram sempre silenciosas e o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que seu amante mantinha-se quieto por sua causa. Carismático e falante, era difícil de imaginar que Dino Cavallone conseguisse almoçar em silêncio. _Eu já o vi com os herbívoros e é diferente. Ele e Sawada Tsunayoshi passam mais tempo falando do que comendo. Dino deixa alguns hábitos de lado quando estamos juntos._

Hibari era grato por isso, porque detestava conversas enquanto comia. Entretanto, parte dele entendia aquela atitude, visto que ele mesmo agia de modo diferente quando estavam apenas os dois. _E por dez anos. Por dez anos nós almoçamos juntos em todos os meus aniversários._

Dino tinha todos os "dias importantes do ano" marcados no calendário que ficava em sua mesa, na Itália. Aqueles eram dias sagrados e, independente do quão ocupado estivesse, ele parava o que fazia para retornar ao Japão.

_A última vez que o idiota fez isso foi em seu aniversário, no início de fevereiro. _O italiano sempre emendava o próprio aniversário com o Dia dos Namorados, portanto, Romário planejava as férias do Chefe para aquela data. Por um mês ele permaneceu em Namimori e, como geralmente acontecia, por quatro semanas Hibari experimentou como seria sua vida se não existisse a máfia e seu amante não fosse o Chefe de uma das mais poderosas Famílias italianas.

Eles nunca realmente faziam nada e Dino praticamente não deixava o templo, com exceção de suas visitas inúteis aos herbívoros. A maior parte do tempo era passada naquele local, mais especificamente o quarto do dono da casa. _Não falamos de trabalho, ou anéis ou caixas. O assunto é unicamente nós. _

O moreno nunca se esquecia das noites em que o italiano o envolvia com a porta do cômodo aberta, recebendo o ar e a luz da Lua; ou os cafés da manhã na cama, que, bem, com frequência terminavam _novamente_ na cama.

Depois dessas quatro semanas o louro voltava ao ocidente e os encontros físicos eram substituídos por ligações esporádicas e quando Romário permitia. Vez ou outra ele conseguia burlar a fiscalização cerrada de seu Braço Direito, logo, não era inédito que Hibari recebesse ligações furtivas no meio da noite. Por esse motivo, ele passou a dormir com o aparelho celular ao lado do futon, mesmo que muitas vezes fosse relutante em assumir tal hábito.

A macarronada terminou antes do vinho.

Dino deu as últimas três almôndegas para o Guardião da Nuvem, que comemorou internamente por ter a chance de degustá-las. Havia pudim na geladeira, comprado por Kusakabe na noite anterior, todavia, nenhum deles parecia inclinado a comer mais nada.

_Eu estou plenamente satisfeito._ O vinho desceu por sua garganta e esquentou seu corpo. Ele era fraco com bebidas e as duas taças foram suficientes para deixá-lo leve e os efeitos do álcool não demorariam a aparecer.

"Quer que eu traga um copo de água?" O louro havia arrastado sua cadeira, mas Hibari não percebera. _Quando ele fez isso? _"Você... já bebeu demais, Kyouya."

O italiano o impediu de servir-se com restante do vinho. Ao invés disso, ele levou a garrafa aos lábios, bebendo o líquido diretamente e passando charmosamente a língua sobre os lábios.

O moreno conservou-se imóvel, observando-o inclinar-se para o lado e antecipando o beijo que aconteceria em uma questão de segundos. Desde a metade da refeição ele notou o estranho brilho nos olhos cor de mel. _Ele é como um adolescente. Hormônios demais e inteligência de menos._

Os lábios se encontraram e Hibari fechou os olhos. Normalmente aquele tipo de atitude renderia uma bela surra, porém, a combinação de álcool com um estrangeiro encantador e dedicado era muito mais do que ele poderia suportar. A língua de Dino pediu passagem e foi recebida sem relutância. O moreno sentiu o gosto do vinho e a mão que acariciava sua coxa por cima do kimono.

"Kyouya... vamos sair daqui."

Ele nunca afirmaria que também queria ir, no entanto, seu amante o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber de seus desejos mais íntimos. Quando as furtivas mãos tentaram tocá-lo por baixo do tecido foi o momento que Hibari soube que se ficasse mais um minuto naquela sala os dois utilizariam o chão para o que tinham em mente. Seu corpo colocou-se de pé e imediatamente Dino levantou-se, puxando-o pela cintura e voltando a beijá-lo com muito mais fome do que demonstrou durante o almoço.

A faixa escura foi retirada por dedos habilidosos e acostumados àqueles movimentos. Por dez anos o louro o despia e o uniforme do colégio Namimori deu lugar aos kimonos. _Eu ainda consigo me lembrar dos lamentos todas as vezes que fazíamos sexo na sala do Comitê Estudantil. Ele sempre fazia um drama exagerado, dizendo que era contra a lei envolver um menor de idade._

O passado estava guardado em um local especial em seu coração, longe dos olhares e questionamentos dos herbívoros, que acreditavam que ele não se recordava de nada. As lutas, os inimigos e as brigas... jamais seriam esquecidas, uma vez que foram esses infortúnios que o guiaram até para o atual presente.

Eles discutiram muito em uma década, brigas com direito a vasos quebrados, hematomas e tonfas e chicotes voando de um lado para o outro. Contudo, como um magnetismo invisível, ambos sempre voltavam um para os braços do outro.

Era natural, como se fosse assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

Hibari sabia que aquele almoço não terminaria na sala e agradeceu mentalmente por ter arrumado o futon em seu quarto antes que Dino chegasse. _Ele nunca veio para conversas. Todos os nossos primeiros dias são sempre passados na cama._ Aquele hábito muito lhe agradava, apesar de nunca ser admitido.

Como qualquer homem, o moreno tinha suas necessidades, que eram moderadamente negligenciadas na ausência do italiano. Seus toques nunca se equiparavam ao do amante, e ele sentia-se um pouco desapontado quando chegava ao orgasmo com o auxílio de sua mão esquerda.

Hibari já estava parcialmente nu quando chegaram ao quarto.

A última peça retirada foi a roupa de baixo cinza, que ficou na metade do cômodo. Dino tropeçou no futon e os dois caíram ao mesmo tempo, vivenciando uma cena ridícula para um momento tão, digamos, interessante. Os olhos cor de mel, no entanto, não perderam o antigo brilho e o louro ajoelhou-se entre as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem, retirando a camisa azul-clara e atirando-a para o lado. A porta de madeira que dava para o jardim estava fechada, entretanto, era possível ver a claridade do dia através dos pequenos furos. _Eu conseguirei ver tudo. Preciso adquirir uma cortina..._

As mãos subiram por suas pernas e Dino inclinou-se. A língua subiu do pescoço ao queixo, sentindo a pele e fazendo-o arrepiar-se. O toque era quente e por onde as mãos acariciavam era como se a região queimasse, fazendo-o tremer por inteiro enquanto se martirizava por seu corpo ser muito mais honesto que seu coração, já que não havia um milímetro de seu ser que não desejasse aquele instante e, principalmente, aquele homem.

Dino deitou-se sobre ele apenas para que tivesse consciência de que não era o único que ansiava pela "sobremesa". Através da calça social foi fácil sentir a ereção, embora a dele próprio estivesse visível. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar e Hibari não conseguiu manter-se impassível.

Suas mãos seguraram o belo rosto e seus dedos subiram pelos cabelos claros, desfazendo o perfeito penteado e perdendo-se entre os sedosos fios. A atitude arrancou uma risada baixa e gostosa, que ecoou por todo o cômodo. _Como eu senti falta desse timbre..._

"Kusakabe foi almoçar com Romário, então temos o templo somente para nós dois." A voz ainda soava risonha. "Você não precisa esconder sua voz, Kyouya."

_Como se eu fosse realmente fazer isso..._ ele inclinou a nuca para trás quando os lábios possessivos de seu amante voltaram a acariciar seu pescoço. As pontas dos dentes mordiam a pele levemente e a língua a provava em movimentos precisos.

"Você está impaciente..."

Os olhos negros se abriram e sua cabeça voltou à posição original. A voz estava um pouco distante, na altura de seu abdômen. _Nós mal nos beijamos e eu estou assim? Eu me sinto novamente com 15 anos._ Seu baixo ventre estava completamente excitado e aquela cena parecia encantar o italiano, que se esqueceu dos beijos no pescoço e decidiu que _outras_ áreas também precisavam de atenção.

A língua subiu pelo interior de sua coxa esquerda, acompanhada por dentes provocantes e que faziam questão de deixar a pele marcada. _Isso é ruim..._ Dino estava negligenciando propositalmente o prato principal, todavia, Hibari reagia ao sentir os fios tocarem acidentalmente seu membro. A sensação não era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer, mas servia para atiçar sua libido e fazê-lo questionar quando aquele idiota faria o _serviço_ direito.

A tortura durou muito mais do que o necessário e por um momento ele _quase_ ordenou que o louro direcionasse aquela atenção para sua solitária e exigente ereção. _Finalmente!_ Hibari sentiu o gemido sair do fundo de sua garganta enquanto sua nuca curvava-se mais uma vez para trás. Os dedos apertavam a roupa de cama e seria impossível descrever a sensação de ter seu sexo engolido pela úmida boca de Dino.

As reações variavam de acordo com os movimentos e o que começou baixo e contido tornou-se bem menos comportado quando o italiano abriu a última gaveta da cômoda, que ficava quase ao lado do futon. O quarto era grande, porém, o gigantesco guarda-roupa que _certo_ _alguém_ o havia presenteado no Natal retrasado diminuiu consideravelmente o espaço físico. Quando o futon de casal era aberto, tornava-se impossível caminhar sem pisoteá-lo. _E quando foi que ter lubrificantes e preservativos tornou-se tão essencial quanto comidas e roupas?_

Ele nunca se acostumaria à fria temperatura do lubrificante ou o modo como seu corpo sempre tremia ao primeiro toque. Dino era um amante dedicado e passaria longos minutos preparando-o se isso significasse não machucá-lo. _Eu não sou tão delicado quando estou sozinho. A única coisa que penso é no alívio imediato, pois não há graça em fazer essas coisas sem ele._

O primeiro dedo o invadiu fundo e sem pressa, e o movimento repetiu-se várias vezes até que outro dedo fosse adicionado. _Ainda não é suficiente._ As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e o moreno gemeu. A combinação do duplo estímulo começava a surtir efeito.

A adição do terceiro dedo quase o fez esquecer seu autocontrole. Eles moviam-se profundamente, tocando seu ponto especial e levando rápidos arrepios em sua espinha. _Na época em que começamos a namorar, nós só fizemos sexo de verdade depois de meses. _

O italiano usava apenas seus dedos para aliviá-lo e por um tempo Hibari achou que sexo não poderia oferecer nada além daquelas sensações. _Uma noite, no hotel, eu o esperei nu sobre a cama. _Era um teste para saber se era evitado por falta de desejo ou excesso de respeito.

A resposta para aquela dúvida o perseguiu durante o dia seguinte, visto que ele saiu da cama apenas para o necessário, incapacitado de dar mais de dez passos sem escorregar pelas paredes. _Eu precisei admitir que o idiota _tinha_ autocontrole._ Naquela noite, o Guardião da Nuvem provou o que sexo realmente significava, além de conhecer um lado de seu amante que até aquele instante permanecera escondido. Um Dino provocante e perigosamente charmoso, capaz de arrepiá-lo com um mero olhar e um sorriso de canto.

Depois daquela noite, sexo tornou-se parte da relação, embora às vezes a outra parte fosse assolada por um peculiar sentimento de culpa, que a fazia tentar fugir, como se Hibari fosse a suculenta maçã no paraíso. Esses momentos, claro, não duravam muito, e ele aprendeu a lidar fazendo uso de insinuações baratas. _Ele me ensinou tudo. Dino foi meu mentor em todos os aspectos da vida._

A porta fechada do quarto estava de ponta cabeça quando seus olhos foram abertos.

Os movimentos em seu baixo ventre cessaram e sua respiração estava alta e descompassada.

"Vire-se, Kyouya..."

A voz soou rouca e longe e o fez erguer a cabeça. O louro estava em pé e terminava de retirar sua calça e roupa de baixo. Por um instante Hibari permaneceu ali, parado e admirando aquele homem despir-se, como se não houvesse problemas no mundo e a vida se limitasse àquele cômodo de paredes de madeira e com vista para um belíssimo jardim. _Ele é perfeito._

O italiano sentiu-se observado, voltando a ajoelhar-se e colocando-se entre suas pernas antes de roubar um furtivo beijo, que foi seguido por um meio sorriso.

"Não vai se virar? Eu sei que você gosta daquela posição..."

_É minha favorita..._ ele respondeu mentalmente, mas permanecendo como estava. Suas costas voltaram a se deitar sobre o futon e Dino sorriu conforme afastava um pouco mais as pernas e posicionava sua ereção. _Mas não existe a mínima chance de eu perder essa visão._

O Chefe dos Cavallone poderia ser a pessoa mais paciente do mundo durante as preliminares, no entanto, quando a ação realmente acontecia, a doçura e gentileza eram deixadas de lado e o sempre atencioso louro de brilhantes olhos cor de mel se tornava o amante que surpreendia Hibari Kyouya por uma década e que fora capaz de se tornar — ainda que em silêncio — sua pessoa favorita em todo o mundo.

A ereção o invadiu em um único movimento, mostrando que, não importasse o quão preparado ele estivesse, seu corpo sempre estranharia a primeira estocada. Um travesseiro foi colocado embaixo de seu quadril, mantendo aquela área um pouco mais elevada e facilitando o ato. As mãos apertavam suas coxas e os olhos cor de mel estavam fixos em suas reações, esperando o menor indício de dor.

Havia algo extremamente sensual no modo como aquela pessoa se movia.

A franja, ainda que houvesse sido colocada atrás da orelha, pendia sobre a bela face e criava uma peculiar combinação com os olhos dourados. Em seu corpo não havia hematoma ou nenhuma marca que denunciasse o ramo de trabalho em que estava envolvido e, para todos os efeitos, ele parecia somente mais um rico estrangeiro, cujo dia era gasto com nada útil. _Mas eu sei que isso não é verdade. Ele trabalha duro, muitas vezes sem chance de dormir ou descansar._

Hibari já perdera a conta de quantas vezes acordou em uma cama vazia, fosse no Japão ou na Itália. Ele, como exemplo de pessoa responsável e viciada em trabalho, conseguia simpatizar com a necessidade que Dino sentia de ter o controle da situação. _E mesmo assim ele encontra tempo para me visitar. Só posso imaginar quantas noites não foram passadas em claro para poder estar comigo nesta manhã._

As mãos se esticaram, segurando o rosto e o puxando para baixo.

O louro surpreendeu-se com o gesto, parando de se mover e deixando-se ser guiado. Hibari trouxe a face próxima o suficiente para poder beijar os lábios rosados e que pareciam muito mais suculentos que a macarronada. O italiano sorriu durante a carícia, curvando o corpo para baixo e continuando a se mover.

O beijo o fez esquecer-se do entorno por um tempo, contudo, seria impossível manter-se impassível naquelas condições. _Já faz algum tempo e eu não tive muitos momentos íntimos nesses últimos dias._

O Guardião da Nuvem às vezes deitava em seu futon e passava longos minutos encarando o teto. Dino era constante em seus pensamentos, e não demorava a seu corpo demonstrar sinais de saudades, entretanto, motivação para _brincar_ sozinho nem sempre era capaz de fazê-lo ir até o fim. A verdade era que, conforme os anos passavam, não ter aquele homem efetivamente ao seu lado era doloroso.

O ritmo das estocadas tornou-se mais frequente e menos gentil. O italiano tinha o rosto afundado em seu pescoço e ambos os gemidos passaram a ser ouvidos simultaneamente. Hibari levou uma das mãos à própria ereção, passando a masturbá-la com pressa.

Ele amava tê-lo dentro dele, provando-o a fundo e deixando escapar aqueles doces e satisfeitos gemidos, todavia, seu corpo estava no limite e implorava alívio. _E não é como se fossemos parar depois de uma única vez..._

O moreno tremeu quando uma das estocadas, combinada aos movimentos de sua mão, atingiu-o no ponto exato. O gemido soou baixo, mas naquele instante ele nunca se sentiu tão completo. Um palavrão em italiano chegou aos seus ouvidos, porém, somente a última estocada foi sentida, por fazê-lo acordar do estupor. A nuca pendeu para trás e ele teve a impressão de que ambos haviam se tornado literalmente um devido à força empregada no movimento. _Oh, ele usou preservativo..._

Uma parte dele queria ter força de vontade o bastante para poder mordê-lo até a morte, no entanto, seria impossível, pelo menos naquele instante. Dino sabia que ele preferia sexo sem intermediários, mesmo que o real motivo nunca houvesse sido dito claramente.

No fundo, Hibari não se importava com a sujeira ou até mesmo as dores de estômago que tinha no dia seguinte; a ideia de recebê-lo totalmente, toda a sua essência, fazia-o pensar que, ainda que aquele corpo jamais fosse capaz de gerar vida, não significava que eles não tentassem.

"A-Apertado..."

O louro sussurrou ao retirar-se. O preservativo foi lacrado e colocado em uma lixeira que ficava próxima à porta de madeira que dava para o jardim, e que era responsável por receber as pétalas de flores que teimavam em entrar no quarto em dias de ventos mais fortes. Havia um pomposo sorriso em seus lábios quando ele se deitou sobre o amante, como se o mundo de repente houvesse se tornado perfeito.

"Nee, Kyouya, mude-se para a Itália comigo. Nós poderemos fazer amor todos os dias."

"Não, obrigado." O Guardião da Nuvem passava um lenço de papel sobre o peito, retirando os vestígios de sêmen. "Eu enjoaria de fazer sexo com você."

"I-Impossível!" Ele corou. "Eu sempre te surpreenderia, Kyouya, sempre!"

Normalmente Hibari teria levado aquela conversa ridícula até outro nível, provocando-o com comentários afiados e fazendo-o tornar-se tão rubro quanto um tomate, contudo, aquelas brincadeiras tolas poderiam esperar. Seus dedos correram pelos cabelos dourados que estavam úmidos com suor, e foi impossível não se imaginar tocando-os e afagando-os daquela maneira todos os dias. _Nós dois sabemos que tal vida não seria possível._

"Você ficará até o final de semana?"

"Sim, voltarei para a Itália no domingo."

"Você sabe quando retornará?"

"Não..."

O tom brincalhão transformou-se em sério e naquele momento nenhum deles sentiu-se inclinado a zombarias. Os olhos cor de mel se tornaram menos brilhantes e o moreno sentiu o nó em sua garganta apertar-se um pouco mais. _Eu poderia ir com ele dessa vez. Minha pesquisa com as caixas está adiantada e Kusakabe poderia tomar conta do templo durante minha ausência._

"Eu irei com você, mas não poderei permanecer por muito tempo... talvez uma semana, ou duas..."

Ele nunca se acostumaria às reações de seu amante, por serem sinceras e transparentes o suficiente para alegrarem até mesmo seu coração. Os olhos brilharam e a expressão de felicidade rivalizava totalmente com a de uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar o presente que tanto esperou.

O italiano gaguejou, agradecendo em várias línguas diferentes, e corando tão displicentemente que Hibari não teve opção além de afagar-lhe os cabelos, como faziam com as crianças.

_Ele realmente parece uma criança crescida, e eu sempre gostei de crianças... _

_Ele não faz ideia do efeito que causa nas pessoas. Superficialmente, Dino parece com um desses príncipes que você lê a respeito em contos ocidentais. Ele é gentil e bonito; sorriso largo, prestativo e educado com as palavras, além de ter um modo elegante de falar. Por dentro, no entanto, é apenas um idiota, completamente estúpido e inútil. De qualquer modo, eu não posso mordê-lo até a morte. Eu nunca o venci e só o pensamento me deixa irritado. Então, como posso continuar a amar esse tolo? Essa existência patética!_

Quanto mais pensava sobre o assunto, menos clara a resposta se tornava, até ele simplesmente decidir deixá-la de lado. Aquele tipo de questionamento já havia brotado em sua mente várias vezes, e em nenhuma delas houve uma resposta. Seus sentimentos iam além de sua compreensão e provavelmente jamais seriam decifrados.

"Já que nós não ficaremos longe um do outro por algum tempo, o que acha de continuarmos?"

O convite foi acompanhado por um irresistível sorriso e o Guardião da Nuvem não precisou abaixar os olhos para saber que o idiota estava excitado novamente. _Ele continua a ter o entusiasmo de um adolescente. Eu me sinto o mais velho da relação._

Ele também gostaria de continuar, então não haveria motivos para prolongar aquela conversa. Seu corpo virou-se devagar, apesar de ter sido um pouco desconfortável colocar o peso do corpo em seus joelhos e cotovelos.

Dino não perdeu tempo, inclinando-se e depositando um estalado beijo nos fios negros, como sempre fazia quando assumiam aquela posição. O tubo de lubrificante foi reaberto, entretanto, os preservativos continuaram sobre o futon.

Uma ousada mão tocou seu quadril e dois dedos o penetraram, fazendo-o morder os lábios para omitir um gemido. _Eu estou pronto; pare de me fazer perder tempo._ O louro pareceu ter percebido que preparações não seriam necessárias, pois os dedos deram lugar à nova ereção, que o invadiu do jeito que ele gostava.

Hibari precisou esconder o rosto no travesseiro ou teria gemido alto. Naquela posição era possível sentir tudo: o modo como o membro o invadia, a força empregada e como seus próprios joelhos tremiam quando ele atingia o orgasmo. Todavia, tudo isso ainda não conseguia ser melhor do que ouvir a respiração rouca de Dino quando ele mantinha o rosto baixo e próximo.

E, quando as mãos seguraram seu quadril, o moreno fechou os olhos, imaginando que não haveria mais ninguém no mundo com que ele gostaria de passar aquele dia.

**x**

Não havia mais luz do sol entrando pelas fissuras da porta de madeira quando Hibari acordou.

A tarde havia passado e o começo de noite trouxe uma agradável brisa junto com o céu escuro e estrelado. Deixar o confortável e aquecido futon, porém, foi uma tarefa árdua e que só foi realizada porque seu corpo implorava um longo e relaxante banho.

O espaço ao seu lado estava vazio e havia sinais de que alguém havia tomado banho antes dele. _Ele provavelmente acordou primeiro para limpar a cozinha._ Havia uma infinidade de novos produtos sobre a pia, como pomadas para o cabelo, pasta de dente com sabores exóticos e perfumes cujo preço ele gostaria de não saber para não se irritar. _Na Itália é muito pior. Há um armário enorme para essas bobagens._

A única vaidade de seu amante adquirida fora o gosto pelos sais de banho. Em seu pequenino armário embaixo da pia havia cerca de meia dúzia, utilizados quando ele se sentia saudoso de companhia ou para lembrar-se de que, ainda que estivesse do outro lado do mundo, havia alguém que provavelmente também pensava nele.

O banho, no entanto, não foi de banheira, mas o moreno demorou o tempo que achou necessário para limpar seu corpo. A porta do quarto havia sido aberta quando ele saiu, o futon guardado e a roupa de cama levada para outro lugar, _provavelmente o lixo, eu espero. _

Dino estava sentado entre o corredor de madeira e o cômodo, encostado à parede e com duas garrafas de água ao lado do corpo.

"Você sempre fica adorável depois que sai do banho, Kyouya." Uma das garrafas fora oferecida a ele. "Suas bochechas coradas sempre foram meu ponto fraco."

"Cale a boca."

"Sem violência! Sente-se aqui."

"Você já limpou a cozinha?" Ele acomodou-se do outro lado da porta, portanto, ambos ficaram frente a frente.

"Sim, cada pedacinho~"

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo, mesmo!"

Hibari abriu a garrafa e bebeu metade do conteúdo em um único movimento. O louro o observava com um tolo sorriso e só se moveu ao perceber que tinha sua total atenção.

"Eu tomei a liberdade de te comprar uma lembrança."

O italiano inclinou-se um pouco à frente e sua mão esticou-se o suficiente para tocar o peitoral do Guardião da Nuvem, que estava parcialmente escondido pelo kimono. Ali pendia uma corrente dourada que prendia um anel. Instinto o fez levar a própria mão ao acessório, como se temesse que ele fosse retirado dali.

O anel, na verdade, era uma aliança e havia sido recebida há cinco anos, naquela mesma data. _Ele andou em círculo por horas e se eu não tivesse ameaçado mordê-lo até a morte nada teria acontecido._ O italiano gaguejou e tremeu ao explicar o motivo do presente. Suas bochechas estiveram coradas o tempo todo e naquele momento Hibari surpreendeu-se por vê-lo naquele estado. _O sempre confiante Dino Cavallone perdendo as palavras ao me dar um presente. Patético!_

A aliança permanecera pendurada em seu peito por todos esses anos e servia como lembrete do relacionamento que tinham. Seu amante também possuía a corrente dourada, embora, olhando mais atentamente, ele pudesse notar claramente que o anel não estava mais sozinho. _O que..._

"Há dez anos Reborn me visitou, em minha casa, e me propôs que aceitasse treiná-lo. Na época eu estava atolado com trabalho e reuniões, e a simples ideia de sair da Itália soava totalmente impossível. Romário negou o convite e eu certamente teria feito o mesmo se Reborn não houvesse dito que eu me arrependeria para sempre se rejeitasse a oportunidade."

Dino tirou das costas uma pequena caixa preta e a colocou sobre a palma da mão de Hibari.

"Naquele momento eu senti um arrepio. Estava quente, era verão, e há anos não tínhamos temperaturas tão altas, mas mesmo assim eu me arrepiei. Algo em mim sabia que aquelas palavras não haviam sido ditas em vão. Então, eu mudei minha agenda, adiei compromissos, cancelei reuniões e três dias depois estava em um avião a caminho do Japão."

Um tolo sorriso foi acompanhado por bochechas coradas.

"Quando eu te vi pela primeira as palavras de Reborn ecoaram em minha mente e tudo fez sentido. Não acredito que ele soubesse que eu me apaixonaria por você, mas, bem, estamos falando de Reborn aqui... No entanto, aconteceu, e há dez anos eu tenho a sorte de estar ao seu lado. Isto..." A caixa foi aberta e um anel dourado e incrustado com pequeninas pedras pareceu iluminar todo o cômodo. "Não é nada se comparado aos meus sentimentos por você."

"Você me comprou... diamantes?" O moreno tentou soar o mais simples possível, contudo, não conseguiu. Ele desconfiava que o anel sozinho pudesse comprar toda aquela propriedade.

"Sim, eu comprei." Dino riu. "Dizem que diamantes são eternos, portanto, não importa se estivermos velhos, e quanto tempo passe, meu amor por você não mudará. Nós não temos a vida que eu gostaria que tivéssemos, mas estou satisfeito com a oportunidade de ter você ao meu lado sempre que possível. Quando olhar para essas duas alianças, lembre-se que eu estarei fazendo a mesma coisa, e contando as horas para poder estar novamente com você."

Longos dedos tocaram seu pescoço, abrindo o cordão e adicionando a nova aliança, que combinava perfeitamente com a antiga.

"Você pretende me dar um anel a cada cinco anos?" Ele tentou se imaginar com um cordão pesando muito mais que seu corpo.

"Hm..." O italiano sorriu após recolocar o cordão no pálido pescoço. Seus lábios depositaram um furtivo beijo na orelha esquerda. "Você está sugerindo que ficaremos juntos por _muuuuito_ tempo? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi, Kyouya?"

"Você está ficando velho. As palavras devem ter parado de fazer sentido." A resposta saiu sem emoção. A veia em sua testa tremeu.

Dino riu e encarou o cordão mais uma vez.

Os olhos cor de mel brilharam e ele retornou ao seu lugar, encostando-se à parede de madeira e começando um assunto tolo sobre os herbívoros e a necessidade de rever Sawada Tsunayoshi e sua corja.

Hibari manteve-se em seu lugar até sentir-se desconfortável. Seus joelhos o levaram até o louro, que o recebeu prontamente e permitiu que ele se acomodasse entre suas pernas e se encostasse ao seu peitoral. _Muito melhor agora..._

Os braços o envolveram e o assunto logo mudou quando o moreno ameaçou mordê-lo até a morte se continuasse a falar da gentalha. O louro riu, como sempre, e passou a perguntar sobre a pesquisa sobre as caixas. Aquele era definitivamente um assunto mais interessante, e ele respondeu sem hesitar sobre os resultados que conseguira e que sentia estar prestes a entender a mecânica por trás de certos compartimentos.

_É estranho..._ seus dedos tocaram as alianças e somente após um tempo ele percebeu que as envolvia em mãos. _É meu aniversário, mas por que sinto que tudo é sobre ele? _A voz de Dino chegava aos seus ouvidos, levando uma incrível sensação de paz e tranquilidade para todo o seu ser. Os olhos se fecharam e Hibari acomodou-se melhor naqueles braços que lhe eram tão conhecidos, tão seus...

Para aquela pergunta ele sabia resposta.

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Aniversário, Hibari! /o/

Honestamente, não quero nem imaginar quando foi a última vez que trabalhei com esse casal ou ficaria deprimida. A saudade que senti de D18 me fez parar tudo o que fazia para me dedicar a uma fanfic de aniversário.

Muitos leitores já entraram em contato perguntando se eu não pretendia lançar alguma coisa no fandom ou se tinha parado definitivamente, então tomo a liberdade de responder as dúvidas aqui: não, não parei de trabalhar com KHR e sim, tenho alguns projetos já encaminhados. Esta fanfic não estava nos meus planos, mas senti que precisava lançá-la.

Ultimamente tenho me dedicado a outros fandom, mas isso não significa que esqueci KHR. Meu próximo projeto longo será 8059, porém, ainda não tenho uma data fixa. Arrisco dizer que talvez saia na época do aniversário do Gokudera, para já entrar no clima.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do especial e peço desculpas se há mais erros do que o costume. Revisei a fanfic mega gripada e se dependesse da saúde para postá-la o Hibari ficaria sem presente hahaha.

Obrigada por lerem~


End file.
